


The Perfect Gift

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [95]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Dragon hunting, Gen, Gift Hunting, Short & Sweet, Trophies, tokens of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage:Prompt 3: Codex Entry Looting the dragon’s bodyHestia Adaar wants to take things to the next level between her and Iron Bull. Once she heard of the custom of a dragon's tooth split in two, there was only one thing left to do: go kill a dragon. Only the best for her Kadan!
Relationships: background Female Adaar/Iron Bull
Series: Reddit Prompts [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Gift

“Magnificent!!” Her rosy eyes went wide in awe as the beast finally ceased moving, its final vain thrashings giving way to the stillness of death. Wasting no time, she put away her bow and dug out a hammer and chisel from the pack at her hip. Propping the deceased dragon’s mouth open with a log, she set to work. Hestia hummed a tune to herself, accompanied at times by the tapping of her hammer, or the odd cracking or squishing sound. A polite cough pulled Inquisitor Adaar from her task. She looked over her shoulder, bits of blood splattered on her face and horns.

“You okay there, Red?” Varric asked.

“A little singed, but yes. Why do you ask?” She turned and began prying yet another tooth from the red-scaled beast’s mouth. According to that so-called draconologist, Frederic, it had been an Abyssal High Dragon.

“You seemed… _very eager_ to kill this one. Is it a qunari thing?”

“I’m Vashoth, Varric, remember? I was never a qunari because I was never a follower of the Qun,” she replied. “My parents are Tal’Vashoth because they _left_ the Qun.”

The dwarf shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, right. Anyway. The reason you’re so intent on pulling every single tooth out of the monster’s mouth would be…?”

Hestia looked down at the pile of teeth sitting on the earth next to her knee and back to the corpse’s mouth. It looked like she’d pried nearly all of the teeth loose from the lower jaw. “Because I don’t believe in wasting any part of the kill?” she offered with a grin. _I need more than one, in case I mess up. It has to be perfect._

He arched a honey blond brow. “And what would you need the teeth for?”

She grunted and pulled the last fang from the lower jaw. She took a moment to wipe the blood from around her mouth before answering. “Surely someone as creative as you could think of at least half a dozen uses for dragon teeth. You _are_ a famous author, aren’t you?”

“Just humor me, Red.”

She snorted and flicked her fiery braid back over her shoulder. “Weapons, for one. I imagine Dagna could find some use for them. Or perhaps novelty dentures for Orlesian nobility, maybe even belt buckles.”

The dwarf snorted.

“And maybe I wanted a trophy, hm?” she added with a smirk.

“Most people take the horns.”

She leveled a glare his way. “Really? You’re saying that? To me?”

He at least had the grace to curse under his breath when the realization hit him. He was less than amused when she wore a shit-eating grin and began laughing. “You should’ve seen your face!” she crowed. After taking a moment to compose herself, she relented. “I have jewelry on the mind, actually.”

“You’re serious?”

She nodded. “And after I’ve made a handsome set of earrings, I’ll see about making some under-things from the beastie’s hide.”

“Now I know you’re shitting me, Red.”

“Well, then I guess I _won’t_ make you a dragonhide bustier, after all,” she said with a wink. “More for me, I guess.”

He laughed and shook his head as he turned to leave. Once she was left to her own devices, she began sorting through the fangs. _It has to be perfect, nothing but the best for Iron Bull,_ she thought.


End file.
